icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of New York Islanders draft picks
This is an incomplete list of ice hockey players who were drafted in the National Hockey League Entry Draft by the New York Islanders franchise since the season. It includes every player who was drafted, regardless of whether they played for the team or not. Key First-round draft picks *1972: Bill Harris (1st overall) *1973: Denis Potvin (1st overall) *1974: Clark Gillies (4th overall) *1975: Pat Price (11th overall) *1976: Alex McKendry (14th overall) *1977: Mike Bossy (15th overall) *1978: Steve Tambellini (15th overall) *1979: Duane Sutter (17th overall) *1980: Brent Sutter (17th overall) *1981: Paul Boutilier (21st overall) *1982: Patrick Flatley (21st overall) *1983: Pat LaFontaine (3rd overall) & Gerald Diduck (16th overall) *1984: Duncan MacPherson (20th overall) *1985: Brad Dalgarno (6th overall) & Derek King (13th overall) *1986: Tom Fitzgerald (17th overall) *1987: Dean Chynoweth (13th overall) *1988: Kevin Cheveldayoff (16th overall) *1989: David Chyzowski (2nd overall) *1990: Scott Scissons (6th overall) *1991: Scott Lachance (4th overall) *1992: Darius Kasparaitis (5th overall) *1993: Todd Bertuzzi (23rd overall) *1994: Brett Lindros (9th overall) *1995: Wade Redden (2nd overall) *1996: Jean-Pierre Dumont (3rd overall) *1997: Roberto Luongo (4th overall) & Eric Brewer (5th overall) *1998: Michael Rupp (9th overall) *1999: Tim Connolly (5th overall), Taylor Pyatt (8th overall), Branislav Mezei (10th overall), & Kristian Kudroc (28th overall) *2000: Rick DiPietro (1st overall) & Raffi Torres (5th overall) *2001: none *2002: Sean Bergenheim (22nd overall) *2003: Robert Nilsson (15th overall) *2004: Petteri Nokelainen (16th overall) *2005: Ryan O'Marra (15th overall) *2006: Kyle Okposo (7th overall) *2007: none *2008: Josh Bailey (9th overall) *2009: John Tavares (1st overall) & Calvin de Haan (12th overall) Draft picks Incomplete } | | |- |1988 |S |21 | | |D | | |- |1989 |S |2 | | |C | | |- |1989 |S |7 | | | | | |- |1990 |S |10 | | |G | | |- |1991 |S |4 | | |D | | |- |1991 |S |10 | | |D | | |- |1992 |S |8 | | |D | | |- |2001 |4 |101 | | |C | | |- |2001 |5 |132 | | |G | | |- |2001 |6 |166 | | |G | | |- |2003 |1 |15 | | |C/F/W |Leksands IF |HockeyAllsvenskan |- |2003 |2 |48 | | |RW |Khimik Voskresensk |Russia |- |2003 |2 |53 | | |C/F |Elektrostal |Russia |- |2003 |2 |58 | | |C |Prince Albert Raiders |Western Hockey League |- |2003 |4 |120 | | |RW |Trencin Jr. |Slovakia Jr. |- |2003 |6 |182 | | |D |Acadie-Bathurst Titan |Quebec Major Junior Hockey League |- |2003 |7 |212 | | |D |Trencin Jr. |Slovakia Jr. |- |2003 |8 |238 | | |D |University of Nebraska-Omaha |Central Collegiate Hockey Association |- |2003 |8 |246 | | |RW |Ufa |Russia |- |2004 |1 |16 | | |C/W |Saipa |Finland Hockey League |- |2004 |2 |47 | | |RW |Kelowna Rockets |Western Hockey League |- |2004 |3 |82 | | |C |Tver |Russia |- |2004 |4 |115 | | |D |University of Notre Dame |Central Collegiate Hockey Association |- |2004 |5 |148 | | |LW |Medicine Hat Tigers |Western Hockey League |- |2004 |6 |179 | | |D |Sparta Jr. |Czech Jr. |- |2004 |7 |210 | | |D |Örebro Hockey Vipers |Swedish Hockey League |- |2004 |7 |227 | | |D |Erie Otters |Ontario Hockey League |- |2004 |8 |244 | | |LW |Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds |Ontario Hockey League |- |2004 |9 |276 | | |G |Drummondville Voltigeurs |Quebec Major Junior Hockey League |- |2005 |1 |15 | | |C |Erie Otters |Ontario Hockey League |- |2005 |2 |46 | | |D |Calgary Hitmen |Western Hockey League |- |2005 |3 |76 | | |W |St. George's School, Newport |USHSE |- |2005 |5 |144 | | |RW |Moose Jaw Warriors |Western Hockey League |- |2005 |6 |180 | | |D |Salmon Arm SilverBacks |British Columbia Hockey League |- |2005 |7 |196 | | |D |Sarnia Sting |Ontario Hockey League |- |2005 |7 |210 | | |C/LW |Brampton Battalion |Ontario Hockey League |- |2006 |1 |7 | | |RW |Des Moines Buccaneers |United States Hockey League |- |2006 |2 |60 | | |W |Ässat |SM-Liiga |- |2006 |3 |70 | | |W |Frölunda HC |J20 SuperElit |- |2006 |4 |100 | | |RW |US Nat'l U-18 |USA Hockey League |- |2006 |4 |108 | | |G |Sherwood Park Crusaders |Alberta Junior Hockey League |- |2006 |4 |115 | | |C |HC Košice |Slovak Extraliga |- |2006 |4 |119 | | |C |St. Sebastian's |USHSE |- |2006 |5 |126 | | |D |Des Moines Buccaneers |United States Hockey League |- |2006 |5 |141 | | |W |Malmö Redhawks |J20 SuperElit |- |2006 |6 |160 | | |D |Moncton Wildcats |Quebec Major Junior Hockey League |- |2006 |6 |171 | | |RW |Governor Dummer |USHSE |- |2006 |6 |173 | | |G |Djurgårdens IF |J20 SuperElit |- |2006 |7 |190 | | |LW |Springfield Blues |North American Hockey League |- |2007 |3 |62 | | |D |Sarnia Sting |Ontario Hockey League |- |2007 |3 |76 | | |LW |Lincoln Stars |United States Hockey League |- |2007 |4 |106 | | |LW |Rimouski Océanic |Quebec Major Junior Hockey League |- |2007 |6 |166 | | |D |Waterloo Blackhawks |United States Hockey League |- |2007 |7 |196 | | |D |Shawinigan Cataractes |Quebec Major Junior Hockey League |- |2008 |1 |9 | | |C |Windsor Spitfires |Ontario Hockey League |- |2008 |2 |36 | | |C |Stouffville Spirit |Ontario Provincial Junior Hockey League |- |2008 |2 |40 | | |D |Roseau High |High-MN |- |2008 |2 |53 | | |D |Moose Jaw Warriors |Western Hockey League |- |2008 |3 |66 | | |C |Shattuck-St. Mary's High School |High-MN |- |2008 |3 |72 | | |D |Saskatoon Blades |Western Hockey League |- |2008 |3 |73 | | |RW |Kazan |Russian Pro Hockey |- |2008 |4 |96 | | |D |Cedar Rapids |United States Hockey League |- |2008 |4 |102 | | |W |HV71 |J20 SuperElit |- |2008 |5 |126 | | |G |Victoriavilla |Quebec Major Junior Hockey League |- |2008 |5 |148 | | |LW |Sarnia Sting |Ontario Hockey League |- |2008 |6 |156 | | |D |Spokane Chiefs |Western Hockey League |- |2008 |6 |175 | | |C |Sarnia Sting |Ontario Hockey League |- |2009 |1 |1 | | | C | London Knights | Ontario Hockey League |- |2009 |1 |12 | | | D | Oshawa Generals | Ontario Hockey League |- |2009 |2 |31 | | | G | Espoo Blues | SM-liiga |- |2009 |3 |62 | | | G | Luleå HF | J20 SuperElit |- |2009 |4 |92 | | | C | Mississauga St. Michael's Majors |Ontario Hockey League |- |2009 |5 |122 | | | D | Yaroslav 2 | Russia-3 |- |2009 |6 |152 | | | C | Edina High School | High-MN |} References * * * Category:New York Islanders Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:NHL draft picks by team